Los Malaventurados No Lloran
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Y después de habérselo dicho, la había besado. Y ella le había devuelto el beso. Pero eso ya no tenía el más mínimo sentido. No quería un recuerdo de ella. La quería devuelta. —Pre.The Lightning Thief, Thalia/Luke. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece al gran genio de Rick Riordan (_graciasgraciasgraciasgracias_). Ah, y la canción del título le pertenece a Panda.

**Summary: **Y después de habérselo dicho, la había besado. Y ella le había devuelto el beso. Pero eso ya no tenía el más mínimo sentido. No quería un recuerdo de ella. La quería devuelta.

**Nota 1: **La verdad recomiendo profundamente escuchar "Los Malaventurados No Lloran" mientras estén leyendo esta historia porque –a mi parecer– resulta simplemente perfecta para describir cómo se siente Luke respecto a Thalia, ¿vale?

**Nota 2:** Me encanta este pairing porque es tan complicado para ellos que duele y por algún extraño motivo, me encanta eso. Está algo largo el one-shot así que tengan paciencia al leerlo; aquí está _casi _todo lo que pienso que pasó esa fatídica noche. Reviews al botoncito de aquí abajo. Gracias y disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Malaventurados No Lloran.<strong>

«Sé que ella se siente mejor, allá no hay suplicio. Sería muy impulsivo  
>el utilizar un medio y llegar a lo desconocido, sentirla al lado mío y decir<br>que todo está peor, que al igual que ella, mi esperanza se murió.  
>La quiero abrazar, que todo sea igual. Mi vida ya es tan<br>gris que el dolor jamás se marchará»

–

Esquivó ágilmente un golpe dirigido a su abdomen y giró bruscamente antes de hundir la mortal hoja de su espada en un costado del monstruo. Una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su rostro mientras observaba al monstruo desintegrarse en una nube de polvo y cenizas. Estaba disfrutando tanto el momento que no advirtió el sonido de un golpe seco contra el suelo seguido del chillido agudo de una niña.

Satisfecho con su hazaña, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para contemplar una espantosa escena. A unos diez metros de donde se encontraba él de pie, una chica de cabellos oscuros al igual que gran parte de su atuendo se encontraba derrumbada en el césped y a su lado sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba otra más joven con una ondulada cabellera rubia que le caía sobre la espalda; el horror cincelado en su rostro de infante mientras contemplaba a la caída. Dejó caer la espada y corrió donde las chicas.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –se inclinó ante la chica mayor–. ¡Annabeth! ¿Qué diantres le sucedió a Thalia?

–Yo… –la aludida vaciló y sacudió la cabeza–. No lo sé. Corríamos para reunirnos contigo, tal como lo habíamos acordado, pero de repente cayó al suelo y… –su voz temblaba, haciendo parecer que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

–Ya. No es tu culpa, Annabeth –el maquillaje oscuro alrededor de los ojos de Thalia estaba corrido por secos surcos de lagrimas. Frunció el ceño al notar una mancha de sangre negruzca que manchaba su playera–. Rayos, esto no se ve nada bien.

A los pies de Thalia visualizó la mochila de Annabeth de la cual extrajo con manos trémulas un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a curar la herida. Annabeth, que ya se había recobrado del susto, levantó un poco la playera de la chica para que pudieran examinar la herida. El color pareció abandonar al chico. La sangre le emanaba sustanciosamente de un costado, exactamente el mismo lugar donde había lesionado al monstruo. Un par de tormentosos ojos grises lo fulminaron iracundos.

– ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué le has hecho a Thalia? –ella se levantó hecha una furia y empezó a caminar de aquí a allá soltando una maldición en griego antiguo de vez en cuando. Finalmente se detuvo precipitadamente como si estuviera a punto de estrellarse contra una pared invisible y le dedicó una mirada cargada de cólera pura–. Luke Castellan, todo esto es _tu_ culpa.

El chico se despertó con sobresalto y con una mezcla de horror, temor e incredulidad dibujada en el rostro. Le costaba respirar y pasaron varios minutos hasta que su pecho que subía y bajaba violentamente consiguiera calmarse. La frente estaba perlada de sudor frío. La luz que inundaba la habitación era brillante, cargada de energía. Miró a su alrededor buscando un indicio de donde se encontraba. Camas se extendían sucesivamente al lado de la suya formando una línea y sobre una pared al fondo, se hallaba colgado un caduceo. Se encontraba en una especie de enfermería.

–Vaya. Ya era hora, Castellan.

En la cama continua se encontraba Grover recostado sin los vaqueros, con las peludas piernas de cabra extendidas. Luke se sentó a medias.

–Bueno, Underwood, tú sabes que siempre me levanto. Tarde o temprano, pero siempre lo hago para tu desgracia –una sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios.

–Es bueno escuchar eso, hombre –una voz habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación, donde probablemente estaba la entrada.

Grover se puso en pie al escuchar la voz y se acercó más a su lado. Un hombre de cabellos y barba castaña sentado en una silla de ruedas, se deslizó al pie de su cama y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

–Es un placer conocerte, Luke Castellan –comenzó el hombre–. Mi nombre es Quirón. Bienvenido al campamento mestizo.

Luke dejó escapar por lo bajo un silbido de admiración.

–Vaya, así que usted es Quirón; el que ha entrenado a todos los grandes héroes. ¿Sabe? No creí que tuviera una barba, pero le queda bien –se apresuró a añadir temiendo haberlo ofendido y Grover ahogó una risita–. Quirón, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿no debería usted, ya sabe, ser un centauro?.

–Lo soy, pero en este momento la mitad de mi cuerpo se encuentra atrapado dentro de esta silla –señaló la silla con unos golpecitos en la rueda–; verás, es mucho más fácil estar en interiores con una estatura humana. Y no hablemos de la cantidad de vasijas que se llegarían a romper si adoptara mi estatura normal.

–Así que –recorrió la habitación con la mirada una vez más–, estoy en la enfermería del campamento mestizo, ¿eh?

–Efectivamente; recuperándote satisfactoriamente. Nada que un poco de ambrosía y néctar no puedan curar–confirmó el hombre con una sonrisa.

–Annabeth también se encuentra bien, no tenía heridas serias y pudo retirarse de la enfermería hace unas horas, unas ninfas están con ella ahora mismo. Y Tha… –el centauro carraspeó interrumpiéndole y Grover agachó la mirada. Quirón mumuró algo en lo que le pareció ser griego antiguo y suspiró como lo hace alguien que ya ha vivido demasiadas desgracias. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, todo rastro de la anterior sonrisa que le había dedicado se había borrado, su rostro convertido ahora en una máscara de seriedad–. Luke, ¿qué recuerdas exactamente de lo que sucedió anoche cuando llegaron al campamento?

–Bueno –comenzó, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta–, una lluvia torrencial caía sobre nosotros pero nos encontrábamos ya bastante cerca del campamento por lo que Thalia, Annabeth, Grover y yo decidimos no parar a descansar y seguir adelante –cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su relato–. Unos diez minutos después de eso y estando a un poco menos de un kilometro de la colina, un ejército completo de monstruos nos encontró y comenzó a perseguirnos, a atacarnos. Yo… –el rostro del chico se le contrajo en una expresión contrariada–, me rompí un tobillo mientras peleaba contra un perro del infierno. Annabeth peleaba pero estaba demasiado asustada; nunca antes había visto tantos monstruos juntos, ni yo tampoco. Thalia nos ordenó correr colina abajo y pedir ayuda; ella quería distraerlos porque estaba más descansada que el resto de nosotros, no estaba herida y dijo no estar asustada. Yo… yo no quería dejarla allí pero me dijo que con un tobillo roto no sería de mucha ayuda y podría resultar perjudicial tanto para mí como para ella. Grover tomó a Annabeth, deslizó un brazo bajo mi hombro para que me apoyara y andamos cuesta abajo. Recuerdo haber gritado por ayuda, pero lo que semejaban ser construcciones parecían estar demasiado distantes y la excesiva lluvia ahogaba nuestros llamados de socorro. Cuando finalmente deslumbré gente corriendo con linternas y armas hacia nosotros, escuché un chillido que logró estremecerme de pies a cabeza; era Thalia. Corrí hacia ella sin importarme el dolor y entonces, un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno, parecía haber caído justo en la cima de la colina y yo… –abrió los ojos azules violentamente, su mirada expresando todo y nada al mismo tiempo–. ¿Qué… qué le sucedió?

Quirón se acariciaba la barba, con la mirada perdida y sumido de lleno en sus pensamientos; Grover seguía mirando al suelo y fu él quien rompió el silencio con un balido semejante a un lamento.

–Mis peores sospechas quedan ahora confirmadas –dijo quedamente Quirón–. No fue una casualidad que se encontraran enfrentándose a todos esos monstruos, alguien los envió a ustedes y estoy seguro de que ese alguien fue el señor de los muertos, la mayoría eran monstruos que sólo se encuentran a su disposición.

– ¿Hades? –Grover pareció sorprendido–. ¿Por qué se empeñaría tanto en mandar esos monstruos para combatirnos?

–Por lo mismo que uno de ustedes es hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes: Thalia Grace. Es fácil entenderlo, ¿no? Zeus rompió el pacto y Hades quería vengarse por ello y quería que la chica pagara.

–Esperen un segundo… ¿pagar? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está herida? En todo caso necesita cuidados y… –la voz se le quebró y no pudo continuar. Quirón lo miraba con compasión.

–Thalia está bien muchacho. Sana y fuerte como un árbol.

Grover parecía incómodo ante las palabras de Quirón.

–Bueno, quisiera verla.

– ¿Qué te parece si descansas un par de horas más, nos reunimos con Annabeth y vamos donde Thalia? Preferiría que te recuperaras del todo antes de que te veas forzado a poner un pie fuera de la enfermería. Además, estoy seguro de que lo mejor será que tú y Annabeth vayan juntos.

Sabía que algo le estaban ocultando sobre Thalia y quería saber de que se trataba pero en realidad no quería contradecir a Quirón.

–Vale, trato hecho.

A media tarde, Grover volvió por Luke acompañado de Annabeth para recogerlo de la enfermería. Grover les dijo que tenían que pasar antes a la Casa Grande para que conocieran al director del campamento, el señor D. Mientras se dirigían allí, Annabeth le comentó todo lo que había visto a lo largo del día en el campamento: las cabañas, los campistas, las actividades, las ninfas y los otros sátiros, el lago, y otras cosas que Luke no le entendió del todo.

En el porche de la Casa Grande se encontraron a Quirón jugando a las cartas con un hombre de negros y ensortijados cabellos, al igual que ojos azules inyectados de sangre que tenía una Coca-Cola de dieta en la mano. Annabeth le dio un leve golpe en el abdomen para llamar su atención y articuló un nombre: Dionisio, el dios del vino. Le resultaba extraño el ver a un dios así como estaba Dionisio; había pensado que un dios debía imponer por su aspecto y poderes pero en realidad éste parecía ser un imbécil. No los llamó por su nombre y se limitó a darles las reglas del campamento, al igual que las suyas. Annabeth y Luke se limitaron a asentir y no pronunciaron palabra alguna a menos que se les pidiera hacerlo. Annabeth hizo un comentario respecto a los otros dioses y el señor D. comenzó a despotricar en contra de su familia, por lo que el chico no le ponía mucha atención, prefería examinar la camisa hawaiana que traía puesta; sólo al final mencionó algo relacionado con Thalia pero no pudo pedir que lo repitiera porque Dionisio les hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que era momento de que se marcharan. Luke se preguntó si todos los dioses eran unos completos cretinos con los semidioses o si sólo lo eran los que él había conocido.

–Bueno, eso ha sido totalmente inesperado –comentó Annabeth en cuanto se hubieran alejado de la Casa Grande seguidos de Grover–, quiero decir, yo no creí que el señor D. fuera, bueno, así como es.

–En mi opinión, todo eso fue una reverenda pérdida de tiempo –resopló molesto–. ¿Podemos ver a Thalia ya? –preguntó Luke dirigiéndose a Grover.

–Por supuesto –dijo una voz ya conocida a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de Quirón pero el resto de su cuerpo ya no se encontraba aprisionado en la silla de ruedas; ahora tenía la estatura de un gran y fornido caballo blanco. Se le veía mucho más joven y vitalizado de esta manera, con la barba ondeándole y un carcaj de flechas echado sobre el hombro.

– ¿Dónde está ella? –inquirió secamente. La verdad ya se estaba hartando de tanto rodeo.

–Justo ahí –Quirón señaló algo detrás de Luke–. En la cima de la colina.

Luke y Annabeth se giraron pero los rostros llenos de expectación y alegría contenido pronto fueron remplazados por la decepción, la confusión y la amargura. Annabeth se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–Yo no veo nada –masculló irritado.

–Luke –Annabeth lo llamó en un susurro–. ¿No lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta? –se acercó y apoyó su mano en el brazo del chico–. Ese pino no estaba allí anoche.

Luke la miró confundido y volvió a levantar la vista hacia la lejana colina. Un alto y frondoso pino se alzaba majestuoso en la cima de ella. Y Annabeth estaba en lo cierto; no estaba allí la noche anterior.

–No entiendo que tiene que ver la aparición por arte de magia de un pino con Thalia –su irritación se veía desplazada poco a poco ante aquel silencio tan peculiar que se había formado entre ellos al igual que ante las expresiones de pena en los rostros de Grover, Annabeth y Quirón. Sin más, la niña rompió en lágrimas silenciosas. Quería consolarla pero no se le ocurría nada que decirle dado a que no entendía porque lloraba.

–Luke, escúchame con atención. Igual tú Annabeth –habló finalmente Quirón. Parecía no querer decir lo que fuera que iba a decir a continuación–. Thalia, su amiga, se sacrificó por ustedes anoche –Annabeth jadeó pero Quirón no se interrumpió–, para que pudieran cruzar a salvo las barreras que protegen el campamento y dejaran de correr peligro alguno. El señor de los dioses, Zeus, se dio cuenta del valor de tan digno acto que había decidido llevar a cabo su hija que se apiadó de ella y fue por esto que transformó su valeroso espíritu para que no sólo los protegiera a ustedes, sino al resto de los campistas.

La pobre chiquilla, ahora con el dolor visible en el rostro y escondido tras surcos de lágrimas, se giró y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro y probablemente también su pena en su abdomen. Annabeth sollozaba amargamente y en cambio Luke se encontraba rígido, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mente sumida en la mismísima nada. Sentía un vacío en el pecho, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y sin embargo, era capaz de notar su latir desbocado como si fuera a escapársele del pecho.

Sintió náuseas en la boca del estómago. Thalia ¿muerta? No, muerta no. Pero era casi lo mismo. Ya no estaba. Y era su culpa; él no debió haberla dejado ahí y abandonarla a su suerte frente a todos esos monstruos. Su cobardía le había arrebatado a una de las dos personas que más le importaban.

Rodeó a Annabeth con sus brazos y la atrajo a su cuerpo intentando hacerle ver que él todavía estaba ahí para cuidarla, como siempre lo había hecho. Escuchó que Quirón hablaba pero en realidad no le prestó atención, no tenía mucho sentido nada en ese momento. Un rato después escuchó el andar pesado de Grover y Quirón que se alejaban. La noche cayó lentamente rodeándolos y Annabeth continuó agitándose constantemente con cada sollozo incluso después de que se ha quedado sin lágrima alguna.

Estar allí sumido en la oscuridad con Annabeth le hizo darse cuenta de que realmente la habían perdido. Habían perdido a aquella amiga que era el resultado de la más extraña de las combinaciones; la chica del enorme y bondadoso corazón y el aspecto de una rebelde sin causa. Tal vez era esa la razón por la que Thalia le gustaba tanto o tal vez era otra cosa pero realmente le gustaba así como había visto que la gente se gusta en las películas. Le gustaba tanto que incluso se lo había dicho una noche hacía ya un mes después de que Annabeth se hubiera dormido. Y después de habérselo dicho, la había besado. Y ella le había devuelto el beso. Pero eso ya no tenía el más mínimo sentido. No quería un recuerdo de ella. La quería devuelta.

– ¿Crees que –Annabeth se talló el rostro con el dorso de la mano–, tú sabes, que ella esté ahí dentro? ¿Qué pueda escucharnos?

–Bueno, creo que sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Tenemos que ir donde está ella.

La tomó por el hombro y se encaminaron colina arriba sumidos en un silencio reconfortante. Se detuvieron a dos metros del pino, que resultó ser más grande y frondoso de lo que pensó que era cuando lo vio la primera vez. Annabeth se adelantó unos pasos y tocó la corteza del tronco con las yemas de los dedos.

–No me gusta nada –suspiró pesadamente–. Ni un poquito.

–Podría ser peor.

– ¿Cómo? –Annabeth giró la cabeza hacia el chico.

–Ya sabes, podría ser un Sauce llorón. O podría ser algo peor, algo como el bambú –Luke se encogió de hombros–; no me gusta el bambú.

Annabeth rodó los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia el árbol. Luke se quedó en su lugar.

–Gracias, Luke –dijo finalmente–. Por tratar de animarme.

– ¿Funcionó?

–Un poco –admitió ella.

Luke caminó hacia ella, le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro y se sentó en el suelo, recargando la cabeza en el árbol. Annabeth lo observó durante unos minutos y finalmente lo imitó.

Annabeth sugirió que sería bueno tratar de hablarle a Thalia, en caso de que pudiera escucharles. A Luke no le agradaba mucho la idea pero no quería lastimar los sentimientos de su pequeña amiga, así que accedió a su petición. Al principio, resultó raro para ambos pero conforme la charla avanzaba y se volvía más fluida, la idea de hablarle a un árbol en medio de la noche no les parecía tan descabellada. En algunas ocasiones la conversación se tornaba triste y melancólica pero Luke se encargaba de dirigirla a otra dirección mucho más agradable.

El clima de aquella noche era agradable, típico de una noche de verano y las horas transcurrían sin que ellos tuvieran noción de ello. Ninguno de ellos mostró cansancio alguno, a pesar de que no habían gozado de una noche de sueño pleno desde hace más de una semana debido a los monstruos que los acechaban y su urgencia por llegar al campamento. Cuando el cielo comenzó nuevamente a aclarar, ambos se mostraron un tanto sorprendidos.

–Creí que no podíamos estar fuera de las cabañas en la noche –comentó Annabeth poniéndose en pie–. Había escuchado que las arpías te devoraban si lo hacías.

–Tal vez Quirón tenga algo que ver en esto.

–Tal vez –concedió Annabeth–. Vamos, debemos irnos; no debemos estar aquí de todos modos.

–Adelántate tú, yo prefiero quedarme aquí unos minutos más.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? –inquirió. No dejaba de mirar preocupada el campamento que ya estaba teñido de naranja a causa del sol.

–Sí. Anda Annabeth, yo te alcanzo. No te preocupes.

Ella se giró hacia Luke, con una mueca en el rostro que él no fue capaz de descifrar antes de que ésta se marchara trotando.

Ahora que se encontraba solo, quería decirle absolutamente todo a Thalia pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Las palabras y oraciones chocaban unas contra otras dentro de su cabeza, confundiéndole inclusive un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

–Menudo héroe que soy, ¿eh, Thalia?

Se sintió como un completo idiota tan pronto se escuchó pronunciar esas palabras. Thalia sí se encontraba dentro del árbol, el mismo Zeus la había transformado antes de morir ¿no? Pero incluso aunque estuviese viva, ella no iba a responderle; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera escucharlo.

Luke se sentía más débil y vulnerable de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué clase de héroe era debilucho y simplón? Comenzó a tallarse violentamente los ojos y el rostro con las manos, tratando de borrar todo rastro de que había llorado. No logró tranquilizarse hasta mucho después de que el sol ya hubiera salido completamente y comenzara su ascenso por el firmamento.

Se levantó del suelo con un movimiento ágil y veloz. Dejó que su mano tocara la corteza del árbol, justo como había visto hacerlo a Annabeth. En realidad no sabía que esperaba, ¿acaso pensaba que la inflexible madera se moviera por voluntad propia ante su tacto? ¿Tal vez un poco de brisa matutina en su rostro? No, no esperaba nada de eso. Y tampoco sucedió.

–Alguna vez me dijiste, Thalia, que iba a ser un gran héroe –recordó Luke. Una mueca se formó en sus labios–. Yo… te prometo que voy a ser alguien grande, alguien que todos recordarán por mucho tiempo –suspiró pesadamente y retiró la mano. No le gustaba prometer cosas pero él siempre mantenía su palabra.

No se sentía diferente pero algo había cambiado dentro de Luke. Todas las palabras en contra de los dioses que había dicho junto con Thalia durante años ahora tomaban una mayor importancia, ya no eran sólo palabras; ahora pareciera ser que eran parte de algo más, algo que aún le era desconocido.

–Te quiero, Thalia –dijo en un susurro–. Y te quiero aquí conmigo –la voz se le quebró en la última palabra: otro nudo se le había formado en la garganta. La más triste de las expresiones cruzó su rostro antes de que comenzara a andar en dirección opuesta a la entrada del campamento y al pino que ahora lo protegía.

–


End file.
